Already Home (Nico di Angelo)
by ZombieDswim
Summary: Nico had been in the underworld for 5 years now, he hadn't talked to any campers, except Zombie... only once... it had been 2 years since that, and he actually missed her... RATED T FOR ME BEING PARANOID


Me:Hi! Welcome to story #2! I don't own any of the shiz except for Zombie, my character, and I wrote the fanfic... nothing else

Nico & Zombie: Why are _we_ here though?

Me: Eh, it'll be fun forcing a romance story out of my mind, so...

Zombie: I WILL NOT FRICKEN KISS HIM!

Nico: OK, that's kinda mean... _please_ start the story now

Me: You guys _soooooooooooooooo_ like eachother!

Zombie & Nico: No we don't!

Me: YOU WILL OR YOU GET THROWN IN THE FRICKEN DUNGEON

Zombie: I have terra magic!

Me: MY MAGIC-PROOF DUNGEON! *EVIL LAUGH!*

Zombie & Nico: AHH! SHE'S A PSYCHOPATH!

Me: No, this is what people like, so...

Zombie: Honestly, you're my _creator! _And you're forcing me to like someone in a fanfiction!?  
Me: No, you're my minecraft character, thus, my alter-ego...

All:STORY START! R&R!

**_Nico found himself thinking of camp more today for some reason... maybe because Already Home had started on the special Ipod Zombie(My character in a different story)had given him. She'd pre-loaded it with hundreds of songs... all he liked, strangely, and new songs appeared on it all the time, *FLASHBACK* "Here, take this," Zombie said, holding it out, "I put my favorite songs on it, and it updates depending on your mood. Think of me when you listen to it."She finished, her voice with a touch of what was it? Sadness? The final words she had said to him before he left with Reyna, he'd never go back to camp... she'd known he wasn't, as one of his best friends... no, the correct word was "allies" they weren't really "friends" she just got him, she had all 7 types of magic from her old world, Minecraftia... a place where everyone was born a master of a type of magic, and she was all 7 ignus(fire in Latin), sonus (sound in Latin, Necromancy,terra(earth in Latin, Healing, spiritus(wind in Latin), and Phsyce (No, she's not crazy, she has powers over minds, which is seriously OP.) *End of flashback* He replayed Already Home for about the hundredth time, trying to find out if it was her singing it (A/N yes, I have it where my character sang it... DON'T FREAKING JUDGE!) I decided she had, and was about to IM (Irus Message) her when he remembered the last time they had IM'd-the argument... *FLASHBACK #2* "Hi!" a girls voice called through the room. "Nico, I just wanna talk...?" She sounded like she was questioning herself... "_****Why did you call?" ****_he hissed, turning towards the small fountain in the corner. "I want to talk to you before..."  
_****"Before what? Everyone at camp ****_hates_**** me" ****_"Wow, you have actually *lost* IQ points, and you didn't even finish fifth grade! I didn't think that was possible after you got hit in the head so much on the ship" She was using her sarcastic voice, coming from an *ally* it hurt "Honestly, if *everyone* hated you, why did Percy want to make all those new cabins, and use you as an example" Why did she have to mention him first? WHY GODS WHY? "And, why am I calling you... TTYN! (A/N "Talk To You NEVER") She said, her hand going through the mist *END OF FLASHBACK* Why the heck am I having a bunch of flashbacks of her... at least it isn't Percy, that would be worse... It's been 4? 5? Years now since I've seen any of them... I heard a bunch of zombies, skeletons, and ghosts, moving towards the door. They opened and in walked... a girl my age, in dark purple robes with black trims... then, I noticed what was in her pocket "_****Zombie?****_" She turns to me, her eyes wide with shock "Let me guess, going to yell at me again 'Why did you call?' 'Everyone at camp hates me'" doing a flawless impression of me... stupid sonus powers! "_****Why are you here?****_?" "Why, I'm visiting my uncle and aunt, Hades and Persephone." In a mumble, probably assuming I couldn't hear 'Aphrodite said this would make me not miss him... WHY DO I STILL LIKE HIM?' "Anyway, where are they at this time & hour?" In her usual cheery voice... I hadn't heard it in years... wait "_****Did you sing Already Home on the IPod you gave me?" ****_"Yes, why? I figured you wouldn't notice" _****"Not hard to guess one person singing a duet..." "****_Toche"(pronounced too-shay)_**

**_She explained how she now was ruler of Undead Army, AKA was basically queen of the zombies... she was still alive though, curly reddish-blonde hair in a braid down her back (My hair's like that right now, usually it's just a ponytale) Blue/Grey/Green/WHATEVER-THE-HECK eyes staring at me ( My eye-color depends on what I wear, I simply call them blue, and that's it.) The deep purple & black of her robes made her eyes look dark grey. (My eyes turn grey with purple, and darker with black... I assume I'd have dark grey eyes... OVER-EXPLAINING) *Flashback* He and Percy walked into the kitchen, it was Percy's 15th birthday, Zombie was sitting at the table already, stirling silver & jade ring on her finger, hair in a ponytail, eyes shining light blue with golden specks... they looked like a mix of Kronos and Luke's eyes, but less cold and menacing, more warm and welcoming... neither her personality... "Hey Nico, didn't expect you!" "_****I found a new idea to help Percy win the war... can you leave the room please?" '****_I can, but I hope you know I'll be spying the whole time...' she said this in my head. Her voice, but more... echoey... *END OF FLASHBACK* "Uhh, why are you staring at a wall?" _****"Thinking"****_ "Think more normally... Nico?" "_****Uhh, yes?"****_ "Why exactly are you thinking about when you told Percy your plan about the Styx?"_**** "If I knew, I'd tell you."****_ *FLASHBACK*(Before I was a son of Hades) She hit me in the with a snowball_**_ "_**_Hey! No fair!" "All's fair in love and war." She said, smirking "Haha, which one is it?" "War obviously Nick"(IMA HAVE YOUNGER ME CALL HIM NICK FOR REASONS UNKNOWN! EVEN TO ME!) "OK, I have a question..." "What is it, Nick?" "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I asked in a singsong voice, she threw another snowball straight at my face "NO! BAD! WE NEVER MENTION THAT MOVIE! EVER!" "Ok, ok, chill" I said, trying to keep from laughing."Nick..." "Yeah?" "Let's make a pact, we can tell each other ANY secret, and no matter what, we don't judge each other..." "OK, I swear" "I swear" *END OF FLASHBACK* "Zombie?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember our pact, not to judge each other no matter what?" "Of course I do, Nico... I still haven't broken it." "I used to like Percy, when I was around 11-12 (FROM THE BOOK, SCREW PERCICO, BUT I HAD TO WORK AROUND IT SOMEHOW...)... I don't anymore, but I used too... I've changed my opinion..." "Eh, I kinda assumed you did, at least for a while... wait, if you've changed your opinion, who do you like now?" "That's for your guess..." "Hmm, Katie?" "No..." "Drew?(Ex-leader of Aphrodite) "NO!" "Me...?" "Yeah..."  
_**

**_A/N I'M GOING TO ADD A NEW CHAPTER, THIS MAY BECOME A STORY, BUT FOR NOW, BYE!_**


End file.
